


Biosheet : Ysmir

by YSMIR (ravenswritingdesk)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Character Biosheet, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenswritingdesk/pseuds/YSMIR
Summary: I've been writing this character for years.This is just an overall look at his character.





	Biosheet : Ysmir

**YSMIR ; THE LAST DRAGONBORN**  
_skyrim's harshness has a way of carving a man down to his true self._  
fandom: tes: skyrim • played by: ben barnes

  


  


**the basics**

  
**BIRTH NAME:** Andrel  
**GIVEN NAMES:**

  * Dovahkiin (primary dragon name)
  * Ysmir (birthright name)
  * Qahnaarin (secondary dragon "honor-name", given to him by Durnehviir.)



**ETYMOLOGY:**

  * _Andrel_ — Masculine. Old Greek. ahn-drel. Means man, manly, brave, virility, or defender of men.
  * _Ysmir_ — Means the Dragon of the North. Is a title formerly bestowed to Ysmir Wulfharth and Tiber Septim.



**DOVAHZUL ETYMOLOGY:** The dragons of Akavir are a race of their very own and have their own language. Most of the dragons and the Greybeards typically call Ysmir by his draconic name - _Dovahkiin_ , which can be translated and understood one of two ways.

— _Dovah • kiin_ — 
  * Dovah \- The singular form of "dov". Means "dragon" as an individual unit.
  * Kiin \- Means "born". As a whole, it literally means Dragonborn
— _Dov • ah • kiin_ — 
  * Dov \- The plural form of "dovah". Means the dragons as a collective group / society.
  * Ah \- Means "Hunter".
  * Kiin \- Again, this means "born".
    * **DRAGON HUNTER BORN** — "Born Hunter of Dragonkind".
  
— _Qahnaar • in_ — 
  * QAHNAAR \- "To vanquish".
  * IN \- "Master".
    * **QAHNAARIN** \- "Vanquisher" or "Master of Vanquishing".



**TITLES / LOYALTIES:**

  * Dovahkiin / Dragonborn ( _by basically everybody, including the dragons_ )
  * Ysmir; Dragon of the North ( _by the Greybeards_ )
  * High King of Skyrim
  * **Thane of:** Whiterun, Solitude, Windhelm, Falkreath
  * Honorary Member of House Telvanni — Bestowed to him by Master Neloth of House Telvanni
  * Nightingale of Nocturnal
  * Harbinger ( _by the Companions_ )



**NICKNAMES/TITLES:** Dovahkiin ( _by the dragons_ ), Dragonborn ( _by everyone_ ), Ysmir; Dragon of the North ( _by the Greybeards_ ), Thane of Whiterun ( _by everyone in Whiterun_ ), Thane of Solitude ( _by everyone in Solitude_ ), Harbinger ( _by the Companions_ )  
**SPECIES:** Wandering Ehlnofey | Dragonborn; _Dovahkiin_.  
**RACE | ETHNICITY:** Nord | Atmoran, Nordic  
**SEX | GENDER:** Male (♂) | Identifies as male.  
**AGE:** Depends on storyline.  
**DATE OF BIRTH:** 17th Day of First Seed, 4E 168. (March 17)  
**CURRENT RESIDENCE:** Ysmir has a few different places he calls “home”. The house he owns under his own name is Breezehome, located in Whiterun. Another place is the Harbinger's sleeping quarters at Jorrvaskr mead hall, also in Whiterun. He built a house just outside Falkreath, overlooking Lake Ilinalta. His other home is Proudspire Manor, in Solitude.  


**appearance & health**

**HAIR COLOUR:** Brown.  
**EYE COLOUR:** Brown.  
**COMPLEXION:** Being of the Nord race, Ysmir is relatively fair-skinned. Due to spending most of his time outside and traveling, he has developed a bit of a tan. His face has a few scars here and there from fighting.  
**RIGHT/LEFT-HANDED:** Right-handed.  
**HEIGHT:** 6'3". | 190.5cm.  
**WEIGHT:** 155 lbs. | 70.3 kg.  
**BODY TYPE:** Tall, slim, and muscular.  
**LOOKS:** Like most Nords, Ysmir is tall and fair-skinned. He left Cyrodiil when he was about 33 years old, though time in Skyrim has hardened his looks, making him look more mature.  
**AGE APPEARANCE:** You might peg him to be in his late thirties.  
**SCARS:** Several along his face and body from fighting.  
**TATTOOS | PIERCINGS:** None. | None.  
**HEALTH | ALLERGIES:** Ysmir is very healthy, due to being constantly active. He doesn't have any allergies.  
**MENTAL HEALTH:** There has been a few times he's questioned his sanity. In Skyrim, anything can happen.  
**SLEEPING HABITS:** He's a bit of a night owl. Sometimes his "late nights" manifest in the form of dark circles under his eyes and him being clumsier than usual. He repeats himself, unconsciously.  
**EATING HABITS:** Ysmir eats mostly animals he kills while in the woods, and fruits or vegetables. Skyrim has a wide variety of nutritional resources.  
**PERSONAL APPEARANCE/HYGIENE:** He's a bit messy. He is often covered in dirt and grime, but sometimes takes a quick bath in the river if he can manage it.  
**BATHING FREQUENCY:** Every few days, if he can. Every once in a while, he goes swimming in Lake Ilinalta near Falkreath.  
**TOOTH BRUSHING FREQUENCY:** They don't really have that kind of thing in Skyrim. I suppose they find some way to keep their teeth clean. Elisif the Fair wouldn't be very fair if all her teeth were rotting out of her skull, would she?  
**HANDWASHING FREQUENCY:** When it needs to be done.  


**background & education**

**PARENTS:** Vanrik and Ingrid.  
**PARENTS RELATIONSHIP STATUS:** Married.  
**FATHER'S HIGHEST LEVEL OF EDUCATION:** Skyrim doesn't really have a formal education system, but the children are taught how to read and write by their parents. Everything you learn, you learn by experience and hands-on education.  
**MOTHER'S HIGHEST LEVEL OF EDUCATION:** Skyrim doesn't really have a formal education system, but the children are taught how to read and write by their parents. Everything you learn, you learn by experience and hands-on education.  
**FATHER'S OCCUPATION:** Blacksmith.  
**MOTHER'S OCCUPATION:** Alchemist.  
**OTHER FAMILY:** Relatives scattered through Cyrodiil.  
**CLOSEST/FAVOURITE RELATIVE:** Probably his mother.  
**LEAST FAVOURITE RELATIVE:** TBD.  
**PETS:** A scruffy gray dog named Meeko. He found Meeko by an isolated cabin in the woods, and discovered that Meeko's former owner had died. He decided to take in Meeko as his own. Meeko mostly resembles that of an [Irish Wolfhound](http://i.imgur.com/CAyJSte.jpg).  
**PLACE OF BIRTH:** Bruma, Cyrodiil, Tamriel, Nirn  
**HOMETOWN/CHILDHOOD RESIDENCE:** Bruma, Cyrodiil  
**DICTION | ACCENT:** Ysmir speaks in the Common Tongue (English). | He has what would sound like an American accent to us.  
**EDUCATION:** Homeschooled by his mother and father, like all the other children are.  
**CHILDHOOD REPUTATION:** He was a well-behaved child, fascinated by his mother and father's work.  
**BEST CHILDHOOD MEMORY:** TBD  
**WORST CHILDHOOD MEMORY:** TBD.  
**OCCUPATION:** Ysmir has no one specific job. He is a traveling sellsword, and occasionally a mercenary or hitman. He is the Thane of Whiterun, the Harbinger of the Companions, and the Dragonborn. He's a very busy man.  
**SALARY:** No salary. He makes his money by bartering with shopkeepers, finding gold in tombs and bandit camps, and doing jobs for people. Sometimes what he does pays well, and sometimes not so much.  
**CURRENT STATUS AND MONEY:** Wealthy. Ysmir is rather well-off because of what he does and often saves his gold for when he needs to buy some more health potions, weapons, or ingredients for alchemy.  
**POSSESSIONS:** Too many to list. He has a wide variety of swords in his possession, though he doesn't carry all of these things with him. His pack has a plethora of supplies, all necessary for his travels.  
**FAMILY HEIRLOOMS:** None. Anything he might have had would have probably been lost at Darkwater Crossing when he was ambushed by the Imperials.  
**CRIMINAL RECORD:** He has a few crimes under his belt, though he's paid his bounty off for these things.  
**MEANS OF TRAVEL:** He often travels by foot. Sometimes he takes a carriage. Horses can sometimes be too much of a hassle, being that he is almost always being attacked by something and horses die too easily. 

**personality traits**

  
**KEY WORDS:** "You're either the bravest person I've ever met... or the biggest fool." - Irileth  
**AT BEST:** Kind, selfless, and incredibly brave.  
**AT WORST:** Grumpy, reckless, and occasionally lethal if faced with extreme circumstances.  
**ASTROLOGICAL SIGN:** The Lord (Guardian: The Warrior) - Those born under the sign of the Lord are stronger and healthier than those born under any other sign. Because their guardian constellation is the Warrior, they are skilled with weapons of all types, but they have a quick temper. Their armor is also slightly better, and they are 25% more resistant to magical attacks.  
**MENTAL DISEASES:** None.  
**SMOKE | DRINK | DRUGS:** No. | Occasionally. | No.  
**LIKES:** Black-Briar Mead, angering the Thalmor, Paarthurnax, Odahviing, the school of Restoration, hunting/fishing for leisure, the exhilirating feeling he gets from absorbing dragon souls.  
**DISLIKES:** Ulfric Stormcloak and his army, heavy armor, two-handed weapons, weirdly sneaky dragons, Maven Black-Briar (to an extent - her mead somewhat makes up for her abrasiveness.)  
**STRENGTHS:** –.  
**FLAWS:** His bravado can get the best of him at times and so he has a habit of getting into trouble.  


**magical qualities & information**

 

**BLOOD STATUS:** Ysmir has the blood and soul of a dragon. However, since he is also a Nord, he is 50% more resistant to frost magic and his two-handed skills are naturally better. He just hates using two-handed weapons.  
**SPECIAL ABILITIES:** Dragonborn.  
**TYPES OF MAGIC:** Ysmir is skilled in the Restoration school of magic and can perform a variety of healing spells. He is adept in the Destruction school and typically uses fire-based attacks.  
  
---


End file.
